


Day 4: Rainy days

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [4]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M, Homesickness, Rain, penny misses everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Penny is reminded of home.





	Day 4: Rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one, I am sorry...

Penny

I miss home. I miss my family. I miss Simon (and maybe Baz a little). And I miss England.   
On days like this it hits me the hardest. On this stupid rainy days. They used to be comforting.   
Staying indoors reading. Sneaking into mummers to share some scones with Simon. Or even staying in my room and arguing with Trixie. How bad does it have to be to miss annoying, glittering and glimmering Trixie the Pixie.  
Don't get me wrong. America isn't that bad. Micah’s here. That's probably the biggest plus. He's so caring and welcomed me in his life with no hesitation. I know we’ll both have to sacrifice a lot for this relationship. And it's worth it.   
But I can't wait to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
